runfandomcom-20200215-history
Infinite Mode
Infinite mode is a non-canon gameplay mode in Run 1 and Run 3. There is no storyline, and its only purposes in Run 3 are to collect power cells and the Infinite mode achievements. It works differently in each game. In Run 1 Infinite mode consists of computer-generated levels. The levels each have a difficulty ranging from 5% to 99%. The difficulty starts at 20%, and increases as you beat levels. Infinite mode is considered complete once you beat a level with 99% difficulty. Your progress is saved between levels. The difficulty number is only an estimate, and some levels with a number will be harder than others. For instance, some levels with 99% difficulty are virtually impossible, though most are not. If you come across a level that's harder than it should be, click the "randomize" button in the pause menu to try a new one. In Run 3 Infinite mode consists of premade levels in a random order. Your progress is not saved between levels, so instead, your goal is to finish as many levels in a row as possible. The levels repeat if you travel far enough, so there's no way to win. After you die, there will be the option to continue with a different character or a random character if you pay 10 power cells. You will have this option every time you die until you've used every character you have or choose not too. The respawn cost equals 10(2x)-10, where x is the number of respawns, so this can increase to very high amounts. Alternatively, you can buy the "respawn costs are reduced by 10" upgrade to get your first respawn free and all others reduced by 10 power cells. If you die as soon as you spawn in with a selected character, you'll get a second chance, and will be able to continue onward. If this happens, a speech bubble below will say; "Whoops! Let's pretend that didn't happen." If you choose not to continue, there will be an info box that tells you the statistics, and has a bit of trivia about the character you used last. Variations * On Halloween of 2016 and 2017, and for a week afterwards, some aspects of Infinite mode were altered to celebrate the holiday. Power cells in Infinite mode were given a new skin to make them look like candy corn, and the icon for Infinite mode in the title screen was changed to include a candy corn next to the words. Also, most of the levels of Infinite mode were shades of red, orange, and yellow to go with the Halloween theme. Levels would go a little bit dimmer when it's Halloween. * On Christmas of 2016 and 2017, some days before, and a few days afterwards, power cells were given a skin to look like snowflakes, some boxes were given a skin to look like wrapped presents, some normal tiles will be changed to ice tiles, and the menu icon had a wrapped present next to it. Also, most of the levels were shades of red or green, which are traditional Christmas colors. * On Easter of 2017 and 2018, and for a week before and afterwards, power cells were given a skin to look like Easter eggs, and the icon for Infinite mode in the title screen was changed to include an egg next to the words. Also, most of the levels were pale, lighter shades of blue, green, white, yellow and pink, because pastel colors are usually associated with Easter. There is a chance while playing in Explore Mode a message will appear saying if you are ready to start hunting for Easter Eggs and a button to enter Infinite Mode. Recycled Levels A small yellow octagon level with the ID of 277 was scrapped from Infinite Mode. It was recycled as Plan C, part 10Plan C, part 10. Because of this, there is no level ID 277 in infinite mode. Achievements Several achievements in Run 3 are earned only in Infinite Mode. A Journey of 1000 Light-Years - Run 800 meters in Infinite Mode. Where the Power Cells Are - Reach 2000 meters in Infinite Mode without respawning. Unlimited Endurance - Reach 5000 meters without buying a respawn (but a free respawn is fine.) I Would Bounce 500 More - Starting at any point after 500 meters, travel 500 meters in a row with the jump button held. Tetrahedron Enthusiast - Collect 40 power cells in one run. Respawning won't count against you. Saved by His Noodly Light - Jump into the endless abyss of space, only to have your descent arrested by the Flying Spaghetti Monster's holy light. To prove your trust in Him, do this 30 times in a single infinite mode run. (Note that stepping on the bridge doesn't count, you have to jump onto'' ''it.) Falling to Pieces - Lose 50 duplicates in a single Infinite mode run. Widdershins - As the Lizard, run 1000 meters without ever moving left. Rickety Scaffolding* - Go around the tunnel without dislodging any tiles. (20) Wrecking Ball* - Break everything! (36) Surgical* - Dislodge exactly 25 tiles. (49) Duplicator's Lucky Number*-Dislodge exactly seven tiles. (78) Stepping Stone Stepper*-Go around the tunnel one and a half times. (117) Violation of Common Sense* - Avoid the normal tiles in the first half of this level. (185) Dark is Not Evil* - Only touch dark tiles. (186) Light Is Not Good*- Avoid ice tiles. (190) Watch Your Antennae!*-Dislodge the tiles without rotating the tunnel. (199) I Found The Pattern!*-Only touch dark tiles. (205) Angled Surface Enthusiast* - Touch a box, then a ramp, and then another box. (214) Little Ramps* - Beat this level without pressing jump. (222) Dizzy* - Go around the tunnel twice. (229) What's Inside?* - Jump from box to box. (You can touch the first few tiles.) (230) Precise Jumper* - Land in the middle of each platform. (232) I'm Not Blue (Da Ba Dee)* - Only touch the ice. (239) Right Back Into the Air* - Jump from ramp to ramp. (243) In a Hurry* - Don't let the conveyors slow you down! (249) Snakes and Ladders* - Don't jump. (252) Falling Grey Objects Ahead*-Win using one jump or less. (260) Variety Pack* - Touch at least one of every type of tile. (272) Painstaking* - Stay on the conveyor. No jumping. Just tough it out on the slow conveyor until the end. (280) Good Eye*-Avoid the slow conveyors and walk on the fast ones. (303) A Destructive Loop* - Go around the tunnel, and dislodge 90 crumbling tiles. (305) Hasty*-Win in only one jump. Full speed ahead! (317) Asterisks mean that the achievement can only be done on a certain level. The number after the name is the ID of the level. Pause the game and click on the crown icon in the pause to see the ID of each level. To see a gallery of all the Infinite mode levels by ID number, click here.Category:Game Category:Run 3